


Scars and memories

by slaynationmp4s



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Locker Room, Scars, Training, jason is shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaynationmp4s/pseuds/slaynationmp4s





	Scars and memories

Kara was exhausted. She had just finished fighting against Jason in the DEO’s training room, she was out of breath and sweating (as long as she could remember the last time she was like that was when Reign defeated her.) Of course Jason had been trained by Batman and was thus a very skilled fighter. Which wasn’t necessarily good for Kara since he was able to stop almost all her punches or kicks. And their training sessions always ended with the both of them, exhausted, on the floor of the training room. Kara was thinking about how hungry she was when she saw Jason in the men’s locker room. Normally, she would have just walked away but this time she noticed that Jason was shirtless. The fact that he was shirtless wasn’t what made Kara stop walking, it was the fact that his body had so many scars. Jason never talked about his injuries or how he got killed and Kara respected him too much to ask. But this time she could not help herself and knocked on the door softly. Jason turned around surprised and looked at her. “Oh hey.” “Hey” she said with a smile “Can I ask you a question?” Jason nodded as they both sat down on a bench and Kara looked at him. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to but... are all of your scars from the day you... you know... got killed?” Jason looked at her, chuckled nervously and looked at the ground. “Hum...most are but a few ones are from previous missions and trainings.” Kara nodded a little embarrassed because she could see that he wasn’t comfortable talking about it. “Can I?” She asked with an unsure voice. Jason looked at her and turned around so that his back was now facing her. Kara slowly touched one of his scars, a distorted line that went from the middle of his back to his left shoulder. Jason shivered a bit when Kara’s cold hands touched his shoulder. He turned back to her but didn’t say anything as she was still looking at his scars. Kara trailed her fingers on a scar on his right collar bone. Finally she looked at his face and noticed one on his left eyebrow. The scar was very thin but you could see it if you paid attention. It was almost touching his eyelid. Jason closed his eyes when Kara touched it and grabbed her hand to make her stop. “It brings back bad memories” he said without looking at her. Kara held his hand and softly kissed his forehead. Jason looked up and kissed her. When they finally separated, Kara stood up and looked at him in the eyes “If you ever need to talk about it or about anything else, remember I’m here for you” Jason smiled “I know. See you later Danvers.” “See you later Todd” she said with a smile before walking out.


End file.
